<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Clean/Plot Twist/Update by TikTokSuckMyKnob23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242065">Coming Clean/Plot Twist/Update</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23'>TikTokSuckMyKnob23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the truth about this account.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Clean/Plot Twist/Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi. So, this is really an update  about this whole account. To put it bluntly and be straightforward with it...I'm baconluver69. Yes, that one. And yes, I am/was tiktok as some have seen on ao3. But, I couldn't hide from the reason why I left tumblr and ao3 anymore. Basically, tl;dr, I had previously written inappropriate fanfiction featuring nonconsensual and extremely dark themes that should not have seen the light of day, but I posted them all anyway onto a separate account named coffeeislife, but said account no longer exists for obvious reasons. Not to mention, I used real life people, Rooster Teeth people specifically, and their children within said form of writing and even though it was fictional, even fiction works can be harmful to those that read it or see it so to speak. As I said previously before deleting my account, I do deeply apologize for what I've done. This was not a mistake at being caught; no, I'm an adult and therefore need to own up to the choices that I've made. I chose to use real people in fictional work, I chose to write them in dark and heavy themes even within roleplaying fiction, I chose to do what I did and there's no turning back to go back and punch myself in the face for even thinking about writing real people into the dark and heavy themes I wrote them in. But, I am honestly sorry for doing said thing. As for the stories being posted slowly and steadily, these were just sitting in my google doc and though I'm basically shunned, why not repost them for everyone to enjoy at their leisure. Beats them sitting collecting dust and shit. </p><p>But, on a lighter or rather bittersweet note, I have been going to therapy. I've been talking with a therapist over Zoom these past few months since I dipped and have been working through my issues and said therapist has been oh so gracious as to help me with my, I wouldn't say addiction, but with my infatuation with, lets just say the content I wrote and posted onto that second account. Not the real life stuff, but the fictional stuff which still isn't okay, like AT ALL, but yeah. Said therapist has even recommended I attend group help sessions where we discuss our personal issues and these sessions have been amazing to be in and incredibly inspring and helpful to get away from my infatuation (I don't know if infatuation is the right word, but eh, shoot me). Even me just thinking about the shit I wrote for that second account makes me feel incredibly pissed at my own damn self and I kick myself every time I remember the shit I wrote. And rest assured, that stuff has been long deleted from my computer and I honestly don't even remember the dark fanfiction I wrote back then. But, I have been doing better these days and am still an Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth/RWBY fan (even after what has transpired for the company this month) and am doing better in life trying to be a responsible adult. I'm even striving towards getting my driver's liscense and a good paying job so I can move to a different place if you'd believe it. </p><p>But, enough about that. The only thing I ask for this community is to just let me be, y'know? You can still harbor whatever hatred you have towards me, you can block me, unfollow me, you can send me death threats, hell, you can even harrass me for all I care. All I ask is for some kind of forgiveness. I know, shitty thing to ask for seeing as I, again me bacon, have plagiarized people's fanfiction work twice and have written and posted nonconsensual fanfiction that I do deeply apologize for doing so. I've honestly learned from my fuck ups and am striving to be a better person now that therapy is taking over my life and I couldn't want anything better than getting professional help. You don't have to interact with me, that's totally fine. Honestly, just ignore me like I'm a dead animal in the street or something. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, 10000% I am completely sorry for the people I've hurt, I'm sorry for the harmful things that I chose to write of my own accord, I'm sorry for being a disgusting piece of shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There is nothing more that I can do to try and be a better person, but at the very least, let me try. Trying is all I can do these days. Again, I apologize for what I've done and I can assure to whomever reads this that it will never happen ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>